Lost: Miscellaneous, Extras and Others
by Skylimit
Summary: Sequel to Lost: The Quiz Show! The islanders start learning more about the three tribes on the island, the Miscellaneous, the Extras and the Others. Damn, writer's block came back...
1. New People

Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait, I needed to build up the ideas for the new fic! Hope you enjoy the new fic! And I don't own Lost. And also, tons of stuff that happens in the show doesn't happen in this fic (such as Boone and Shannon dying, how could they?) or happens in a really screwed up order.

A long long time has passed since the Quiz Show. Michael built a raft, but it didn't really go so well, because it kept getting burned down and stuff. Billy led some of the survivors to a hatch, where a high score must be reached on Pac Man every 108 minutes. The raft blew up, Walt got stolen AGAIN and Michael, Jin and Sawyer met the survivors of the tail section of the plane. They are on their way back now...

Ana Lucia: Keep moving everyone! (Starts walking around the survivors.) C'mon! Work those hips! Michael, more leg movement! LIBBY! LESS LEG MOVEMENT! Sawyer, if you're gonna collapse, stop doing it during rehearsel! It's really distracting! We need to get this dance perfect for when we get back to their camp!  
Libby: Ana! Michael's gone!  
Jin: Michael! Michael! (Runs off.)  
Eko: I'll go after him. (Runs off.)

A little later...

(Jin is running around with Eko following him.)  
Jin: Michael! (Points at plant.)  
Eko: That's a plant.  
Jin: Michael! (Points at tree.)  
Eko: It's a tree. It is not...  
Jin: Michael!  
Eko: THAT'S A BUSH! IT'S NOT MICHAEL!  
Jin:...Walt?

Five minutes later...

(Jin keeps stopping at regular intervals to question whether or not something that CLEARLY ISN'T MICHAEL is Michael.)  
Eko: Do you hear that?  
Jin: Michael? (Eko hides them under a bush. They see people walking by, then they're gone. Jin and Eko get up, and walk to a river.)  
Eko: I lost de trail. I'll go back and find it. (Walks off. Jin drinks water.)  
Jin: (Looking at water) Michael? (Suddenly, Michael appears at the other side of the river!)  
Michael: Why are you following me?  
Jin: (Starts running up to Michael) Eko!  
Michael: I'm Michael you idiot!  
Jin: (Hugging him.) Eko! Eko!  
Michael: Sure man, whatever...

On the other side of the island...

Sun: Do dee do dee...MY WEDDING RING! I CAN'T FIND IT!  
Jack: Hello Sun! I'll tell you a story that doesn't make you feel any better about when I lost my wedding ring and bought a new one so my wife wouldn't be mad! (Walks off.)  
Hurley: Hey Sun. Hear you lost your wedding ring.  
Sun: How? I didn't tell anyone!  
Hurley: Sawyer told me!  
Sun: How does Sawyer know? (Sawyer waves a script up in the air.) Oh.  
Hurley: I think...(yells at Sawyer) HEY SAWYER! WHAT WAS MY NEXT LINE?  
Sawyer: I THINK THE DOG ATE IT!   
Hurley: THANKS! I think the frog ate it.  
Sawyer: IT'S DOG!   
Hurley: WHAT?  
Saywer: THE DOG ATE IT! NOT THE FROG!  
Hurley: OH! I think the Bog ate it. (Sawyer throws the inhaler at Hurley, knocking him out. Kate walks by.)  
Kate: Hey Sun, heard about your wedding ring.  
Sun: How...never mind.  
Kate: Jin'll be ok.   
Sun: No he wont! I found the bottle!  
Kate: Bottle?  
Sun: The one with the messages in it.  
Kate:...  
Sun: From the raft?   
Kate:...  
Sun: The one that Jin was on! Geez!  
Kate: Where is it?  
Sun: I buried it. (They go over to where it was buried. Sun digs it up. Kate starts reading the messages.)  
Kate: Oh hoh! Jamie has a girlfriend! But he's been cosy with Michelle since the island...  
Sun: We shouldn't read those! (Snatches it. Pause.) Oh why not?  
Kate: Hey Sun! Your wedding ring! (Sun looks down and sees her ring! YAY HAPPINESS! Sun puts it on and starts smiling and crying.)  
Kate: Hey hey, it's okay.  
Sun: It's not my wedding ring.

It feels good to be back! Sorry if this wasn't as funny as before, I'm getting back into the swing of this! Please read and review!


	2. I'm Dead Inside

Acha! REAL sorry about the lag between chapters, but here it is! My funny mind seemed to be taking a looong break, but now it's back, probably a little sluggish from not being funny for a bit, but it'll get warmed up in no time! And I don't own Lost.

The Tailies are walking around when suddenly, WHISPERS!  
Whispers: No one loves you! Give me back my lawn mower you jackass!  
Libby: Oh god! I forgot about that!  
Ana Lucia: Forgetting...  
Libby: Ana?

Flashback!

Ana Lucia: Ahh oh my god we've crashed on a mysterious island I'm swimming I'm swimming I'm on land oh no there's someone who's dying I'll help ahh someone called out from the jungle that someone's in trouble they're up in a tree I give a long winded speech and they're safe whew! Glad that flashback was over. (someone approaches and whispers in her ear.) What? I'm not gonna spend a whole episode about the tailies! (Kills him.) What? I'm dead inside.

End Flashback.

Libby: You have got to stop using that excuse!

Flashba...  
Libby: What? Another one? How many are there gonna be in this episode?  
Eko: We're telling people what happened before we were introduced.  
Ana Lucia: Son of a...

FLASHBACK!

Libby: ANA LUCIA! Why did you put that guy in the pit?  
Ana Lucia: I'm dead inside.  
Libby: Oh. Okay! (Walks off. Ana Lucia laughs manically.)  
Ana Lucia: I have got to use that more often...

ANOTHER FLASHBACK!

Ana Lucia: Can I have that knife, Goodwin?  
Goodwin: No.  
Ana Lucia: I'm dead inside.  
(Goodwin Bursts into tears and hands her the knife.)  
Ana Lucia: Heh heh...

END FLASHBACK!

Libby: Is it over?  
Ana Lucia: I think...OH MY GOD A PERSON! (Shoots person!)  
Jack: Urgh... (Kate runs in)  
Kate: Oh no! I just realised I had feelings for Jack but now he's dead! (Jack comes back to life!) I've lost interest. (Walks off. Jack stares at Sawyer.)  
Michael: Jack, are you okay? (Jack grabs Sawyer)  
Jack: Heal healHeal healHeal healHeal healHeal healHeal healHeal healHeal heal...

Back at the hatch...

Locke: Eat those pellets...eat them...that's right Pac Man...EAT THEM! (Jack enters and starts treating Sawyer.)  
Jack: Heal healHeal healHeal healHeal healHeal heal...  
Locke: The island will heal him, Jack.  
Jack: SILENCE! (Timer starts beeping.) Locke. The high score.  
Locke: I like pie.  
Jack: That's nice healpeople, but you need to get the high score.  
Locke: You know, a long time ago a guy built a statue to his wife and said "Lemon!"   
Jack: ...Just get the high score. (Locke does so. Eko enters.)   
Locke: Hello.  
Eko: Hello.  
Locke: So.  
Eko: So.  
Locke: I like pie.

A few hours later at the beach...

Jack: I'm walking, I'm walking... (golf ball hits him in the stomach. Kate enters.)  
Kate: Sorry! My aim was off.  
Jack: Where were you aiming?  
Kate: Between the eye...I mean I love you...no wait I like Sawyer now.  
Jack: Oh.  
Kate: Now back to you.  
Jack: Well, anyway...I could give you some tips on your golfing technique... (Sawyer enters.)  
Sawyer: That what they're callin' it these days?  
Jack: Wrong episode, Sawyer.

At the golf course...

Kate: Okay, your turn. (Jack hits the ball, but it goes waaaaaaay off into the jungel.) Wow, you really put it in there!  
Jack: ...   
Kate: I mean reeaally in there! That was such a rubbish shot I can't believe it...  
Jack: Kate...  
Kate: ...Sure, sometimes I was bad but never by that much I mean COME ON Jack...  
Jack: Kate.   
Kate: That must be the worst shot in the history of the entire universe...  
Jack: KATE! (Inhaler hits her on the head. Sawyer enters.) Thanks, Sawyer.  
Sawyer: I didn't do it for you. (Kate wakes up.)  
Kate: I like Sawyer.  
Sawyer: There we go!  
Kate: Back to Jack.

Who will Kate eventually end up with? Will the monkies make a guest appearence? Maybe we'll find out next time...


End file.
